Make Use of the Truce
by Viridian Quill
Summary: Danny followed Clockwork's advise to get to know his enemies better every Christmas. The results are better than he ever imagined. DxD Christmas oneshot. Read and review, please...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

December 25. The date when people around the world celebrate that most known of holidays, Christmas. I used to be pretty grinchy about this holiday, but a little episode with a certain ghost author five years ago changed my perception. Nowadays, I'm this holiday's number one advocate. Why? Because of a certain ghost law that I found out about that same day five years ago.

_All Ghosts honor one rule above all, and that is to never fight during Christmas. This law is known as the Christmas Truce._

Now, to most people, this information would mean diddly-squat. But I'm not most people. I'm Danny Phantom, and the Christmas Truce means one thing. An entire day without any ghosts trying to take over the world or kill me. That means a lot to me. Anyway, ever since that time Sam, Tucker, Jazz and I have been taking the time to travel through the Ghost Zone every Christmas to get to know more about the inhabitants. With the Christmas truce in effect, the ghosts didn't make trouble.

As soon as we entered, we each went off to our separate destinations. Jazz and Sam went off together as usual, Sam heading for Ghostwriter's place (for the books) and Jazz to Walker's prison (she had become obsessed with learning about the rules and politics in the Ghost Zone.). Tucker went off by himself, saying he was going over to Technus' place and then they were both heading for the Lunch Lady's afterwards. As for myself, well, go on, take a guess where I'm headed.

Clockwork's place? Nope. I go there almost regularly. In fact, Clockwork has explicitly advised me not to visit him on Christmas, instead telling me to make full use of the Truce to "get to know my enemies better". So I had drawn up a list of my biggest enemies, and planned out on visiting each of them every year and getting to know more about them.

The first year, I visited Skulker. The entire day had been spent on him telling me about his life, his reasons for the hunt, and showing me his prized trophies. Towards the end, he had broken out a bottle of eggnog and _insisted_ that I share it with him. Needless to say, by the time Sam and Tuck found me, both Skulker and I were totally sloshed. I would like to say that we did _not_ start swinging the bottle around and singing Danny Boy, unfortunately Tucker's got the video.

Damn that PDA of his.

Anyway, the year after that, I visited Ember. We spent an entire day strolling around the Ghost Zone as she told me about her past life, her inspirations for her music, and even a little about why she got power from people chanting her name. I also found out (accidentally) that even ghosts wear make-up. How? I was showing Ember my ice powers, and… well… Youngblood went and pranked us. He shot the giant crystal I had created and shattered it. The pieces flew at Ember, and melted on contact with the blue fire she had for hair. The water trickled down and melted away her make-up.

She was ready to kill Youngblood, but I gently reminded her of the Christmas truce. Her anger almost turned on me, until I pointed out that I thought she looked cuter without the make-up.

On that day, I found out that even ghosts can blush.

The third year, I visited Desiree. She had heard about what Clockwork had advised and what I was doing from Ember, and she had one thing to say to me.

"I admire your effort to try and understand your enemies, young one. However, that is as far as you will get with me. Information and stories of my past I will tell, but I do not want to be your friend." I nodded.

"I know. What I'm after here is knowledge. What you were like and why you act the way you do."

"And what do we get in return? Ember was less vocal about that."

"Information also, about me this time. I am willing to answer any questions you ask." She seemed to consider this for a moment, and then nodded her head and stepped aside to let me in.

That was three years ago. Time sure passes quickly, I mused as I sped towards my destination. As it had been for the past year, the door to her realm was open and waiting. It was a beautiful place, her realm, an entire world within a world. I sped inside, my eyes already scanning for where she was. A smile came to my lips. She was standing with her back to me near the small grove of trees that her magic had created, overlooking a perpetual sunset. I swooped down and landed as silently as I could. I approached her and hugged her waist, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck at the same time. She stiffened at my touch, but when I whispered her name, she gradually relaxed. A hand reached up and ruffled my hair.

"You idiot…" She muttered with admonishment and affection. "You know I'm still not used to you doing that…"

"Even after two years? Then again, perhaps I should have learned my lesson when you tried to kill me the first ten times I did that." The laughter was evident in my voice. She turned around and humphed.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" I laughed, and then pulled down the sleeve of my hazmat, where a six inch-long, one-year old scar was hidden.

"I'm not likely to forget _this_ anytime soon, beautiful."

"I said I was sorry!" She looked away. "I've apologized more than a hundred times for every time I hurt you…" I chuckled and held her closer.

"I know. Apologize again?" Her eyes twinkling, she nodded. Cupping her chin, I raised her head up and kissed her. My other hand let go of her waist to gently stroke her hair as her arms came up to encircle my neck. As I slowly broke away, I saw a certain sadness reflected on her face. Her eyes opened and the sad expression left her face, but not my mind. As she led me towards the grove of trees, I resolved to ask her about it before I left.

We spent the day talking about the past year. All too soon, the day had passed and the alarm on my wristwatch was beeping. Hesitantly, I stood up. The sad look on her face appeared again, and I remembered what I told myself.

"Hey… Why do you look so sad?" She slowly shook her head, a melancholic smile on her face.

"Nothing… It's just… I wish you didn't have to leave… I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship." I gave her a wistful look. Slowly an idea formed in my head. I pulled her close to me and kissed her passionately. She had a dazed look on her face when I finally broke away.

"Daniel, what-?" I shushed her with a finger on the lips.

"I can't grant you the first wish… But…" Tightening my grip on her hand, I flew out of her realm and headed for where we were supposed to meet. Halfway there, she realized where we were headed, and she pulled me to a stop.

"Daniel, I don't think this is a good idea." I whirled around and looked her in the eye.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too. Don't worry. I've been dropping them hints since last month that I was seeing somebody. Two of our mutual friends here in the Ghost Zone also suspect something, and I've tried to get them to help me prepare them too." She gulped, and then kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"All right then." A mischievous twinkle entered her eye. "But let's tell them with a bang."

She whispered her plan into my ear. Chuckling, I agreed, and she went invisible. We swooped down to the Specter Speeder, where Sam, Jazz, Tucker were waiting. Poindexter and Ember were there too to see us off.

"Danny, you're late." Jazz was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, I was distracted… Uhm, guys, before we leave, I've got to tell you something. Uh… You know that girl I told you about that I've secretly been seeing for the past two years?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I decided it's about time you found out who she was."

"FINALLY! Hey, you're not going to grab Ember and kiss her in front of us, are you?" Ember stuttered in surprised, and I chuckled.

"No, no."

"Oh. Good."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ember glared at Tucker.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little bet running between Jazz, Sam, and me. Looks like Jazz lost." My sister fumed and pulled out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to Tucker. "So who is she?"

"Well…" I was interrupted as Desiree suddenly appeared from behind them, her hands glowing with purple energy.

"DANNY PHANTOM!"

My eyes narrowed, and my own ecto-energy powered up in my hands. "Desiree… What do you want?" I flew up towards her and we glared at each other.

"Nothing much, ghost child… except… a good-bye kiss?" Smirking, her hands powered down and she grabbed my suit and yanked me towards her. I was grinning even as our lips touched. We slowly broke apart, and I turned to my friends. Poindexter and Ember were both grinning, while both Jazz and Sam looked floored. I turned to Tucker, and was surprised to see him smiling like a madman.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend… Desiree."

"HAH! I TOLD YOU IT WAS HER!" Tucker held out his palm as Sam handed him a hundred dollar bill. I gave Sam a strange look. She shrugged.

"I thought it was Dorathea."

A/N: Danny x Desiree Christmas one-shot. After I finish Chapter Four of MHD, I might write a DannyxDora oneshot...


End file.
